


Worship

by slowloris2485



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: He didn't technically need to prep him, but he really loved this part.





	Worship

Yugyeom felt breathless, impossibly hard in his boxers as he sunk two fingers into Mark. He watched in fascination as his fingers disappeared into the opening just below Mark’s penis and felt the way that Mark’s body loosened enough to allow it, like his body was _made _for this. He stuttered over a moan, hands fisted in the sheets and eyes closed.

He was wet and warm and looked _really _amazing like this. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, back arched a bit, head thrown back. Yugyeom didn’t technically _need _to prep him, but he really loved this part, almost as much as he loved what it led to.

He dragged the fingers of his other hand through the slick leaking out around his fingers and down the skin below Mark’s opening and then trailed them down further, to his anus. He rubbed the slick on his fingers against that hole before working one finger inside. Mark cried out at this action, arching further.

Yugyeom watched him with something like wonder, and he thought he could come just from this, just from watching this. He’d done it before. And now, even though he’d thought this was going to lead to him fucking Mark with more than his fingers, he decided that he would really like to make Mark come like this.

Mark panted as Yugyeom worked two fingers in both of his holes, and then he actually shouted a cry when Yugyeom leaned down and took his dick in his mouth. Mark was rather small, like most omegas, so it was easy to take him all in one go.

It _was _amazing. The way Mark’s knuckles turned white in the sheets, the way he squeezed his eyes shut, the way he clenched down on Yugyeom’s fingers and rode them, the way he sobbed out Yugyeom’s name, and then screamed it when he came.

Yugyeom thought he could be satisfied with just this for the rest of his life, just watching Mark in the throes of that kind of pleasure.


End file.
